


By No Good Terms

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Forced Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Gangs, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kim Jong Dae wanted Kim Min Seok in every way possible...but someone was trying to get in the way of that...





	1. Cellphone

Kim Min Seok sighed for the thousandth time after he had eventually gave in to his bestfriend's whining, begging, and false weeping to go to a stupid college party. Which was apparenty the party of the year if you were lucky enough to be invited by a senior of course. In which his stupid bestfriend was much to his bad luck in this life.

Now here he was taking the time out of his otherwise busy day to day schedule to go be at another boring college party. Okay so he wasn't all that busy, if you can't count reading his favorite books late until the evening being busy. Hey, it was his was it not? He had no one to answer to anymore once he had offically turned 18 and had moved out of his parents' home and in to a college dorm room a few months later as freshman. Besides once he graduated, dorms won't hold him back from doing what he wanted to do either.

Minseok glanced around the crowded mansion with a look of pure disgust over his pretty features. He almost sick watching all of those half dressed girls shaking their asses for a bunch of drunken boys to molest them later on in the night. It was a complete horror show to him- for him.

His so called bestfriend had disappeared on him as soon as they had arrived to the huge mansion and he's been searching for her ever since then. He was just about to give up on his search when the sound of audious laughter and cheers suddenly broke out through the crowd. He slowly walked through the tight crowd of people to see what the commotion was all about only to find some very hot guy standing there alone in the midst of the crowd. He had just seemingly arrived to the party from what Minseok could gather by what he was seeing.

The guy had dark hair and was dressed in black and red. He had on a red leather jacket a black t-shirt with black jeans with black and red Jays upon his feet and expensive black shades covering his eyes. His appearence seemed as if he had came straight out of a boy band magazine with his typical bad boy style as the guy slowly took off his expensive shades.

Minseok scoffed at that thought about to turn away from what he had seen, when as if on cue the guy's eyes traveled in his direction locking with his as if he had heard him when he scoffed or something. He sucked in a thick heap of air when those eyes began glaring at him and the guy started to head his way. At that, he finally thought that it was a great idea to flee the situation before it was too late so he hurried away before he was accosted by the apparently upset stranger.

He made his way outside of the mansion and to the backyard. Only few people were out there which was good enough for him. He just wanted to find his bestfriend now so that he could head home already, He already decided in his mind that the next time his bestie wanted him to go party with him to decline the offer and mean it.

He hissed in annoyance taking out his cellphone from his skinny jeans' back pocket in order to call his missing bestfriend. He pressed her name on the glass screen and his cellphone began to ring. He was all set to yell at her when she would decide to answer the phone but someone had tore his phone from his grasp just as she had answered her phone.

"Yah! Give it back!" Minseok leered as turned to face whoever had stolen his cellphone from him and was shocked to find the guy that had just arrived to the party staring back at him with a lop-side smirk pasted upon his perfect looking lips.

"No. Let's talk Pretty Boy." the stranger replied, smirk still in place upon his lips as he placed Minseok's cellphone in the back pocket of his black jeans.

"No, I don't want to talk to you. Now give me back my cellphone." Minseok glared at the stranger crossing his arm over his chest whilst sticking out his right hand waiting for him to place his cellphone back in to his hold once again.

"Well, if you want your cellphone back, you will talk to me or I could just keep it as souvenir for myself to remember our magical first meeting-" the stranger laughed mocking him in a playful manner but Minseok only continued to angrily glare at him.

"What? Are you backmailing me now, you crazy person?" Minseok scoffed at him, glare still standing firm but his right hand was no longer held out for his cellphone anymore.

"Yeah, I am Pretty Boy." the stranger gave his simple reply making Minseok give him an appalled expression for his blunt words.

"Fine. Keep my cellphone. I'll just get myself another one, you royal jerk!" Minseok snarled deciding to let the stranger keep his cellphone after becoming more annoyed with the stranger than he had liked to be.

"Oh, so I'm a royal jerk now says the who had scoffed at me earlier-" the stranger sneered back with a grimace replacing his triumphant smirk upon his face.

"I didn't scoff at you. I, infact, scoffed at the clueless people surrounding you, trying to woo you and gain your favor like stupid sheeps to the flock." Minseok said defending his earlier behavior at the stranger's arrival to the party.

"Like sheeps to the flock? I like that. So what's your name, Pretty Boy?" the stranger asked, his smirk coming back in to play at Minseok's reply for which knew for a fact was a total lie. Usually he would call him out on it but he decided to let that one slide this one time because he was just too cute for his own good.

"That's  none of your business-" Minseok derided scowling back at the stranger but the stranger just laugh as his entire demeaner changed when stepped even closer towards him.

The stranger hovered over Minseok menacingly, his eyes darkening with lust as they transfixed on to Minseok's own even though he knew that he was most likely frightening the younger boy.

Nonetheless, it had to be done if he was to gain that of which he so desires. So with a benighted grisly pristine voice he spoke to Minseok, again,

"You will be mine, my lover in all settings of the word. There is no other option for you in this matter, you have no choice... "

At that Minseok was about to say something more when a familiar female voice interrupted him when he was about to speak again. He sighed in relief at the recognition of her person. Not that the stranger's words didn't place thrilling shivers all throughout his body. He would be lying if he said that they did not.

"Gosh! Kim Min Seok, finally I found you!" his bestfriend guffawed at the sight of him.

"Great, Hye Jin. Thanks for giving my name away to this creep. You're a real help you know that right." Minseok frowned at her as she walked up to them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet one of Minseok's friends. I'm-" the stranger smile outstretching a hand to shake hers but she ignored it once she recognized him rudely disrupting his introduction to her.

"Kim Jong Dae, I know who you are so stay away from my bestfriend. Let's go Minseok!" Hye Jin gritted out in a warning voice back at Jongdae before grabbing her confused bestfriend's hand to begin dragging him back off to the party still going on inside of the mansion.

Jongdae grimaced because he knew who she was as well. He only wished he hadn't and she was not linked to his new target in any form. He knew that she was going to be a huge problem but in his world problems were always dealt with in perfect session.

"But he still has my cellphone!" Minseok whined still wanting his cellphone back as he was dragged away from the stranger now known to him as Jongdae.

"Let him keep it! I'll buy you new one with a new fucking number. Now let's go! We're going home right now!" Hye Jin instructed Minseok in what he should do taking him back inside of the mansion with Jongdae olgling Minseok's apparent rear end in the skinny jeans he was wearing like the pervert he knew he was.

"You can't keep him away from me forever, Kang Hye Jin..." Jong Dae decreed with a cunning smile ghosting over his lips.

"Dude, what the hell was that all about just now?" Zhang Yixing, one of Jongdae's bestfriends asked after they had them found arguing with him.

At that Jongdae broke out in cheerful laughter wrapping an arm around his friend's neck, "Just a little run-in with my future. C'mon, let's get out of here. I still have to met with my old man."


	2. Game

Jongdae sat with his friends at their gang's hideout mauling over his approached to seeing Minseok again. He just had to find a way around his loud-mouthed over protective bestfriend to do it. The question was, how?

He didn't know where to start. That's when vibration of his cellphone alerted him of its presence and a thought came in to his mind. He still had Minseok's cellphone. He smirked.

Taking the phone out he began searching through his apps for his social media account finding it open and still signed in. He chuckled to himself as he left the younger a message on his wall that only he would understand before he turned the cellphone completely off. He placed it in his back pocket of his jeans standing up from the stool he was sitting on.

He grabbed his black leather jacket heading out of the hideout to his motorcycle. He got on heading to the location he had given to Minseok. It was a whole thirty minutes later when the younger came running in huffing for breath as he searched for Jongdae's table.

At the sight of his Pretty Boy, Jongdae whistled finally gaining Minseok's attention towards his person. He watched as the younger boy approached his table. He then gestured for him to take a seat in which the younger did with an annoyed grumble whilst he glared at the elder.

"So you know why I've ask you to come here, I assume?" Jongdae asked effortlessly in leaning back in his chair when he spoke.

"Y-yes, I want my cellphone back, you social media profile hacker!" Minseok slightly stammered with nervousness crawling up spine. He looking over his shoulder to make sure his Hye Jin had not followed behind him because the latter was currently at his house spending time in the kitchen with his mother.

He had to lie to her about where he was heading just to even get out of the house. He couldn't imagine what she would do to him if she ever found where he had really gone or who was currently chatting with. Heaven knows that he didn't want to find that little piece of information out!

"I did not have to hack a still open page, besides if I were to just give you back your cellphone, what would I get in return for doing so?" Jongdae chortled loving the nervous fidgeting Minseok was displaying as he took out the younger's cellphone out of his jeans pocket just to mock him with it.

"To live." Minseok scowled reaching out a hand to try and grab his phone but Jongdae pulled his hand back lifting in the air teasingly away from the younger boy.

"Plain and simple, I like that, but wrong answer, Love." Jongdae mused grinning back at the now pouting boy when he crossed his arms over his chest with his clear disappointment.

"Then what do you want from me, Kim Jong Dae?" Minseok glared at he elder boy in a dark manner.

"I want to spend the entire day with you right now-" Jongdae said putting Minseok's cellphone back inside of the pocket of his jeans with amusement distinctly lacing his voice.

"And why would I grant you such a wish?" Minseok hissed out grimacing at the other like he had just grown to large heads on each side of his normal one.

"I have your cellphone, remember?" Jongdae pointed out when he stood up already knowing that he had won the conversation.

"Fine. And you better give me my cellphone at the end!" Minseok huffed getting up as well. He angrily walked out of the cafe before Jongdae could.

Jongdae gave an amused chuckled at Minseok's adorable pout, "I promise. Now let's go, Princess."

Walked outside of the cafe heading towards Jongdae's motorcycle. Minseok scoffed at the sight of the glistening black monster. He refused to get on that thing. Jongdae would just have to shoot him first before he ever did.

"Get on the bike. I won't ask you again." Jongdae voiced handing Minseok extra helmet he had for their day together.

"What are you, my Appa?" Minseok scoffed glaring the latter at the sound of his harsh command as he grabbed the helmet from his outstretched hand.

"Only if you want me to be." Jongdae teased him again.

"Gross." Minseok snorted with the roll of his pretty brown eyes.

"Just get on the damn bike. I want to take you somewhere." Jongdae glowered and Minseok did putting the helmet on afterwards. He held wrapped his arms securely around Jongdae's waist resting his head upon his back as the elder revived the bike's engine for taking off to their destination.

Jongdae took them to his gang's hideout parking the motorcycle in the garage of the large abandoned building. He turned off the bike waiting for Minseok to get off first then he did the same turning around to take Minseok's helmet from him after he had taken it off. He placed it on top of his tob grabbing the younger's hand in his own as he lead him inside of the building.

It was empty on the inside. His gang members had left their abode for the day already. He smirked at the realization that they were finally alone and the younger could not escape him. At that thought, he led the latter up the stairs behind him taking him to his bedroom.

"Your gang lives here?" Minseok asked puzzled as glanced around the higher level of the large hideout.

"No, I'm the only one." Jongdae answered back sitting down upon his bed.

"Why is that?" Minseok probed with the cute tilt of his head.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was younger. At the time my aunt and uncle were supposed to take me in but my aunt didn't want me around her because I looked too much like my parents and it made her ill to look at me. This placed used to be long to my father. My uncle gave it to me as a parting gift when he kicked me out. I've been on my own since then. And before you ask, no I haven't seen any of them since then but they will be coming to me soon." Jongdae retorted in a long drawn out sigh. His life was no picnic for the child he grew up from but he had servived and that was all that mattered to him. He can't he ever blamed his aunt for basically shunning him when he needed her the most though.

"I don't get it, why will they be coming to you soon?" Minseok quired as he gazed at Jongdae's face for any sign of a frown but the elder remain stonic the entire part of their current conversation.

"My father's company is willed to me and me alone. My uncle wants to own it himself as it would seem." Jongdae sighed again at Minseok's words.

"Are you going to give your father's company completely over to your uncle?" Minseok questioned whilst he apprehensively played with his fingers.

"It all depends upon his approach on the subject." Jongdae said leaning back on his bed before he playfully told Minseok to sit down on bed next to him, "Sit down. I won't bite unless that's what you want me to do."

"Way to ruin the moment, Mr. Kim." Minseok snorted back at the latter.

"As you already suspected I would." Jongdae chuckled as Minseok finally sat upon the bed next to him.

"What do you really want from me?" Minseok asked voicing the thoughts spinning around his since moment the elder had stolen his cellphone from him.

"The truth is that when we first met my intentions were to only annoy you but then your stuck up bestfriend, Hye Jin had to ruin everything for you." Jongdae scowled with a grimace frowning his perfect face. Even Minseok couldn't deny that the elder was very handsome. He's be a fool if he never saw that.

"Why did she ruin everything for me and not you?" Minseok grimaced at Jongdae's confusing word choice.

"Because now, you won't be able to get rid of me so easily, Love." Jongdae joyfully teased his new long-term companion.

"Why did I even ask?" Minseok scoffed rolling at the elder unintentionally hurtful words. He turned his back to him crossing his arms over his chest with his disappointment. He had thought that the elder was persuing him because he actually liked him not because his bestfriend annoyed him with her overprotective ways.

"Min Seok... I'm going to kiss you right now..." Jongdae warned him before he leaned in to Minseok forcing him to face him again.

"What? Don't you even- Mummh!" Minseok fussed trying to elder from his plan but it too late when rough lips pressed against his much softer ones. Minseok tried to push Jongdae away from him. He was still upset by his words.

Jongdae felt the younger's resistence to him which only fed in to his desire for him. He pulled Minseok on to him until he was almost sitting in his lap. The latter gasped at that opening his mouth for the elder's more experienced tongue to enter. He shivered in Jongdae's embrace as his tongue and mouth ravished his hungrily. He was whimpering silently against him when Jongdae finally decided to pull away from him.

Jongdae apologized half-heartedly to Minseok even as he sensually licked his bottom lip while eyeing the dazed expression written upon the younger's face, "I'm sorry. I think I almost got carried away with things. Come on, get up. I want to make you dinner."


	3. Official

Monday morning started ot a warm day. Minseok got himself ready for another school day heading out the front door with his to go breakfast clutched in his hand. He made it to school early enough to spot Jongdae surrounded by his usual group of friends before they all dispersed to go to their separate courses in the school.

He took in a deep breath before painstakingly making his way pass the annoying young gangster. He entered the school building heading towards his locker. He focused his mind on the things that he would need for his first class of the day until a very playful Jongdae stood at his locker leaning his back against it whilst he checked his mobile phone. Minseok peered at him with an irritated glare.

"Jongdae, what do you want?" Minseok muttered beneath his breath in annoyance gathering the elder boy's attention on to his person. Yeah, as if he wasn't already paying the younger attention.

Minseok licked his bottom lip in nervous anxiety not noticing as the other boy's brown orbs followed its slow glide against the soft flesh of his pink lips. Jongdae gave him that same charismatic smile of his with the hint of a smirk playing against his lips warming up Minseok's heart from the inside out before he answered him, "You."

"Would you stop being so blunt like that before someone else we both know hears you?" Minseok gaped at him in shock. Had he heard right? No. He had to be hearing things. He frowned peering down at the ground beneath their feet refusing to spear the other another glance or he thought he might've fainted from his shock.

"Jagiya? If you keep staring at the ground so hard like that with that frown of yours, your eyes might just burn a hole through it." Jongdae laughed at the expression Minseok was currently making. He knew that he was in shock by his answer but what the latter didn't know was that Jongdae had wanted to say that to him since he first laid eyes upon him back at the party all those nights ago. Now that he had him, he wasn't ever going to let him go.

"W-what?" Minseok stammered over his own tongue eyeing gazing back up at Jongdae's, a dusty pink blush evident upon his pretty pale cheeks. Jongdae was doing everything in his power to not kiss a darker blush upon the other's pretty pale flesh.

"Cute. C'mon, we need to get you to class on time. You can't be late to class with a bestfriend like yours breathing down my back, now can we?" Jongdae cooed reaching out a hand to pinch his cute the younger's cheek before taking his hand in his.

"J-jongdae..." Minseok said allowing the elder the chance to drag him to his first class of the day. This was going to be one long school year, if his heart had anything to say about it.

"Minseok, I've been meaning to get around to actually asking you this since you came over to my place for dinner, but will you officially go out with me?" Ha Yong asked as they stood in front of the younger's first class. No one was there yet so they still had a bit of time to themselves to spear.

"If I say yes, will you attend all of your classes and do all of your work like the good boy that I know that you are?" Minseok teased mocking the elder boy thinking that his desires wold deter Jongdae from his goal. Oh, how wrong he was! He only served to put feul on to the fire.

"Anything my baby asks of me; I will gladly do, but never call me a good boy, Babe. See you later, I'll got classes that need my attendance." Jongdae smirked easily trning the tables on Minseok before he took his leave not forgetting to give him a gentle kiss upon the forehead at his leave.  Jongdae made his way to class still not believing that Minseok had agreed to go out with him. It was still unbelieveable.

By lunch time, Minseok was standing at his locker once again. Only this time he was lost in his thoughts never noticing Jongdae's presence beside him until the elder was rudely ruffling up his hair. He glanced up about to scold whoever it was that had decided to bother his person but his voice got caught inside of his throat at the sight of the angelically smiling elder's handsome face. His cheeks burned with embarrassment beneath the other's charming gaze.

"Tell me what's on your mind right now, Babe?" Jongdae probed gaze dulling down as worry started to crease his forehead a bit.

"N-nothing!" Minseok exclaimed out rather quickly with embarrassment reddening over his pale cheeks even more.

"Sure, okay. C'mon, let's head to lunch together." Jongdae chuckled grasping on to his new boyfriend by the handle presented on his backpack when he began to refuse him.

"Y-you don't have to. I can go by myself. I don't like to be a bother." Minseok protested on deaf ears as Jongdae began to drag him off to his first class for the day.

"No, Babe, I insist. Besides that, I want to introduce you to my friends.." Jongdae retorted determined to do his boyfriendly duties correctly. He didn't stop walking until they were standing directly in front of the cafeteria.

Minseok stilled in embarrassment as their appearance caused an uproar from Jongdae's annoying fangirls. He clutched his fists hard with the disturbance and Jongdae took notice of this. So with a charming laugh that had Minseok glancing up at him curiously, Jongdae grasped his chin in his hold placing an equally distracting kiss upon his rose pink lips causing an embarrassed squeak to escape from Minseok's throat.

Jongdae parted from his bashful boyfriend gazing lovingly down at him. He smiled at the sight of Minseok's completely red face ignoring the disappointing sighs from his fangirls. In his book, it was about time they get a grip on his sexuality and who his chose to love. If he lost them as fans, he found that he really wouldn't care.

"Let me guess what is seriously wrong with this picture." Hye Jin's voice cut through the air like a knife interrupting the newly formed couple's quality time.

"H-hye Jin..." Minseok stuttered his bestfriend's name at the sight of her because he could that she was pissed off. At him, he wasn't so sure about that one.

"I don't want to start this right now so please keep your cool until we actually leave school today. I don't want my boyfriend under anymore embarrassment." Jongdae sighed not quite in the mood for the overprotective and childish display Hye Jin was currently showcasing to everyone surrounding them as the talked.

"Embarrassment. Embarrassment! Embarrassment is you playing with my bestfriend's feelings, Mr. Playboy Gangster!" Hye Jin hissed crossing her arms over his chest with her raging anger.

"I would never do that!" Jongdae exclaimed trying to defend himself from her slightly harsh and untruthful words. He was not a heartless playboy that goes about destroying the people he chose to date in an degrading manner! His darkened at her words and he almost put her in her place but his sweet boyfriend touched a gentle hand upon his shoulder instantly calming him back down.

"Oh, really? Did you tell him that you only went after him because of me, you sick jerk?" Hye Jin scowled back at him but before he could answer her question with a harsh retort of his own, Minseok answered for him, "Yes, he did. Hye Jin, I'm surprised at you. This is neither the time nor the place for this-"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" Hye Jin snarled in return after cutting the younger boy off when he was still speaking to defend his new elder boyfriend.

"I don't know what is going on with you guys, but I think that you guys should take this little conversation else were. Too many eyes and ears are in this range." Kyungsoo, another of Jongdae's friends said after he had walked up to them to try and expel the situation from happening in front of all of the other lunch occupants tuning in like they would their favorite drama.

"No, Do Kyung Soo, I'll just take my leave now. I'll call you later Minseok." Hye Jin scoffed taking off from the cafeteria in an irritated huff.

At her leave, Minseok almost bad for angering her. Well at least until his boyfriend gathered his attention back towards by pressing a not so chaste to his lips over his little victory with Hye Jin. He wrapped his arms around his neck at Kyungsoo's amused laughter filling the air around them.

Jongdae parted their lips with a warm smile leading his dazed boyfriend over to his lunch table where his friends already sat awaiting their arrival after such specular show. Kyungsoo followed close behind them. Minseok broke from his dazed state blushing a brilliant color of red as the elder helped him sit down at the said table all the while introducing him to all of his friends and gangs already seated there. Kyungsoo and Sehun being the only two that did not need an introduction.

Afterwards, Jongdae left the table to go grab and buy their lunch with boys hooting and cooing at him at his leave from the table. Minseok flushed even redder at that with teases coming his way as well. Good lord, he was going to kill that boyfriend of his for this undaunting response to his showcase of romancing him in front of other's prying eyes!

A few minutes later Jongdae returned to the table with their food taking his place next to his boyfriend as his friends constantly cooed at them for being such a cute couple. At that, Minseok found himself bright for the rest of their lunch period. The younger couldn't wait until the bell would ring singling that lunch break was finally over!


End file.
